


100 words on a personal point of view

by loveinadoorway



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A comment_fic prompt by mahmfic over at LJ: Any, Any, my lucky number</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 words on a personal point of view

“So what?”  
“Nothing, man, I just didn’t think you’d believe in shit like that, that’s all.”  
“Dude, we hunt things that every other fucking person on this fucking planet DOES NOT THE FUCK BELIEVE IN. We’ve even killed things other HUNTERS didn’t think existed. So I can do whatever I damn well please and believe in whatever the hell I want. What is your problem?”  
Sam tried hard to keep a straight face.  
“It’s just… whose lucky number is 187, Dean? Seriously?”  
“187 hunts I didn’t get killed on. If that ain’t a lucky number, I don’t know what is.”


End file.
